


Progression

by Alexz6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp Week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexz6/pseuds/Alexz6
Summary: It was originally intended for SuperCorp week 2017 but I didn't actually feel like writing until last week.  And then I got busy.  And then decided I wanted to take all the prompts and make them one story.





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously own nothing, or I would be rich.

Chapter One: Realization of Feelings

 

A ding, and Lena huffs, grip tightening into fabric. The elevator doors slide open and she storms into CatCo’s main office floors pulling behind a frazzled looking man by the collar. The CEO storms past rows of desks, her target: Kara Danvers’ office. Kara owes her answers. Primarily, why the blonde is no longer the one conducting L-Corp interviews.

Seeing her supposed-friend speaking to a coworker just in front of said office, she steels herself. She will not be made weak by Kara’s smile. Not this time.

She turns. As predicted, Kara’s face brightness the moment her eyes catch sight of the brunette. “Lena, Hi!”

But no, Lena will be strong this time. Answers.

Lena yanks her captive forward, and Kara’s brow furrows in confusion. “What—?”

“What is the meaning of this, Kara?” Lena asks, reigning in the hurt in her tone.   She’s better than this.

“I don’t—“

“Why did this man turn up at my office for an interview for CatCo? Where were you?”

Kara’s face, flabbergasted. “I, I didn’t even know we were doing an L-Corp story this week.”

Around them, the office stills. Heels click with purpose, and a shiver runs over the reporters. Cat Grant has burst from her office. She halts as she reaches them. One hand on her hip, the other waving carelessly in the air at her side.

“Please unhand my employee, Ms Luthor. The cheap fabric of his jacket is bound to make you breakout and we really can’t be seen playing a Luthor’s hospital bill.”

Lena shoves the reporter aside, and starts, “Why wasn’t Kara in my office this morning?”

The blonde in question just bounces her gaze between two of the most powerful women in her life.

“Ms Luthor, Kiera is no longer permitted to report on you, or L-Corp business.” Cat sighs, exasperated at their confused looks. “Yes, I know you seem to think so highly of our fashion articles, but we do still hold our reporters to some degree of journalistic integrity, and we can’t have your obviously-biased paramour waxing poetic about the color of your eyes for three pages. We have news to report.”

The stunned brunette gapes.

An office aide, somewhere in the background, snorts into his hand in an attempt to cover his laughter, immediately silencing at the cutting glare his boss pierces him with.

Kara sputters, “Ms Grant, I never—Lena, I promise I didn’t—Ca, Lena and I aren’t—“

“Aren’t what, Kiera?” Cat interrupts. “So pathetically hooked onto Ms Luthor’s rather stylish heels?”

“Cat—” Lena starts, face stern, but is immediately steamrolled by the blonde CEO.

“And you.” Lena silences at Cat Grants steely gaze settling on her, as any mortal should. “I thought being raised as you were, you’d have better control over those mooneyes of yours. I’ve had to break up three office polls last week about when you were finally going to reach across that salad of yours during your dates on our patio and plant one on my former assistant.”

She pauses, fixing them both with a stern look. “Seriously, ladies, have some class and save your dates for cliché candlelit restaurants like the rest of us. This is a work place. Tsk, tsk.”

Done with them both, The Queen of All Media spins on her heels and marches back to her glass tower. Her smirk visible only to those that dared to look up as she passed.                                                                                                                                   

Lena and Kara stood in stunned silence until Cat’s door swung closed behind her. As soon as the doors were level, Kara noticed all her coworkers’ eyes on them. Kara starts, “We’re not—I mean, she’s not—” waving vaguely in Lena’s direction.

The faces of the traitors who’d been placing bets started to shift from shock to grinning mischief, awaiting Sunny Danvers’ latest babble.

Before she could really pick up speed though, a carefully manicured hand clasped tightly around Kara’s wrist and dragged her into her own office, slamming the thankfully solid wood door behind them.

That’s’ when the pacing starts. Kara’s mortified and her nervous energy cannot be contained. Lena wouldn’t be surprised if a literal trench appeared beneath her feet. “Lena, I am SO sorry! I mean, I know you’re not—that you’re wouldn’t—I don’t know what’s gotten into her. She’s never usually—well, that’s not true. She’s pretty much always like that, but that doesn’t mean she should—I mean, you’re not even—”

Lena’s eyebrow creeps higher, waiting for Kara to run out of steam. “Not what, Kara?”

“You know! That you don’t—”

“Don’t…?” And she’s teasing now; she knows this. But…

Oh. There. That blush. That’s why.

“I mean, I would know, right? If you did! Not that you do, ‘cause I would—I mean my sister just—”

“Kara, you do know I’m gay right?”

Kara freezes for a second, before starting, “But Jack!”

It’s Lena’s turn to wave a dismissive hand now, and for a ridiculous second Kara wonders if it’s a CEO thing, this careless wave as if wiping away anything that doesn’t fall into their narrative. “An indiscretion. A lovely one, but I’m sure you can understand going through extreme measures to hide who you are sometimes, right?”

Wide-eyed, Kara slaps a hand to her glasses, hitting herself in the nose, before adjusting her grip & shifting them up. “I, I—”

“Kara. Do you have a problem with me being gay?” She knows she wouldn’t, but flustering Kara is still a favorite pastime.

“What?! No! I mean, back where I’m from that wasn’t even a thing! You hum—I mean, Americans are so weird about all that! Ridiculous!”

“Then why are you freaking out?” Lena’s head tilts.

“Because! Lena! She shouldn’t be spreading lies about who you’re—you know!”

And, oh, how Lena’s heart hums every time Kara so vehemently rushes to her defense. Still, Cat had been correct, she was raised to keep a better poker-face than this. “Well, I don’t know, Kara, honestly I’ve heard worse things about me.”

At this, Kara’s hands drop from where she had been wildly gesticulating. Her face shifting from flustered to serious. “Well you shouldn’t. You deserve better.”

Lena’s face softens, and a smile starts to grow at the corner of her lips.

Kara is momentarily distracted. Recollection of that earth story Alex used to read to her to help with her English pop into her mind. She had been obsessed with the book, the movies, everything about boys that can fly, and girls with kisses hidden in corners of their lips, and something about—

“Thimbles,” she whispers out. Her eyes widened with realization.   “Oh, god.”

Lena’s brow furrows a bit, but her grin only widens. “What about thimbles?”


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tempted to rewrite this whole thing (the story) differently, but I'm already in this. *Sigh*

 

She’s teasing.

It had been two weeks ago. Kara had invited her over to what was movie night for the Danvers girls. The blonde had explained that it was normally game night with all their friends, but the weather had started to turn cooler, and apparently Kara was a sucker for the cuddle up on couches with hot chocolate and movies aesthetic, as any good millennial would be.

(Not Lena. Her isolation had made for a rather sad attempt at the romanticized picture.)

She had arrived, not late, but certainly not first. Had stood outside Kara’s apartment door, fist raised about to knock, listening at raucous laughter from inside. A moment of doubt. Her heart tightening within her chest. She shouldn’t be here. Kara had friends. Kara was part of a group.

Lena could spend time with Kara, sure, but she had no idea how to behave amongst a group of people in a casual setting. Years of being raised to stand up straight, and best manners only for those parties her parents used to throw at Luthor Manor, left her completely out of her element here.

No. She couldn’t do this. She’d go home, text Kara there had been an office emergency—

No. Not emergency. That would only ensure a visit from Supergirl, and then Kara would know she was lying. Work. Yes. A last-minute business meeting.

Lena lowered her hand, turned sharply on her heel and… was met with an eyebrow raised high enough to rival one of her own.

“Whatcha doin’ there, Little Luthor?” It was the cop. The one that had arrested her. Sawyer.

“I—” She doesn’t know.

“Looks to me like you were about to skip out,” the Detective susses out.

“Something came up.” Another bout of laughter comes from the apartment. Lena turns her head. “Unless you’re here to arrest me again.” 

“Look, Lena—is it all right if I call you Lena? Eh, whatever. I know how nerve-wracking this can be.” At Lena’s confused look, she continues. “I’m new to them, too. And worse, I had to get the shovel-talk from Supergirl herself for dating her sister.” 

“What?!”

Maggie snorts. “You don’t gotta pretend with me, okay? If I, a Detective from the Springs in Nebraska, can figure it out, I’m sure a certified genius and sister of THE Lex Luthor can see through a pair of glasses and a ponytail. You can drop the act.”

Lena’s green eyes stay wide for a second, refusing to give it up before, finally, sigh and letting her shoulders slump. She chuckles, “It is a bit ridiculous.”

“There you go, Little Luthor.” Maggie smirks. “I know they can be a bit much, but they mean well.”

The billionaire CEO shakes her head. “It’s not that. It’s me. No, really. I’m not good with casual.”

“Maybe not,” Maggie says, eyes narrowing a bit. “But you are good with Kara. And, okay, you could leave. And Kara wouldn’t question you if you threw her an excuse… but that girl WOULD be extremely bummed out if you cancelled on her tonight.”

Lena’s eyes dart around the hall, and Maggie is reminded of innocents brought in for questioning. They know their not guilty, but their pulses race, and their palms sweat, and they can’t help it.

“She wouldn’t.” Lena argued. The detective catching a hint of pain behind her words. “She’s got her sister, and her friends. She’ll be fine.”

And...

Maggie laughs.

Lena looks at her as though she’s grown a second head, which, it IS National City. One never knows.

“You’re kidding me, right?” The green-eyed girl continues to look confused. “Okay. Forget this. You’re coming in.”

Lena goes to make another excuse, but the shorter brunette ain’t hearing it. She takes hold of a sleeve probably worth more than she makes in a month, and tugs. She doesn’t stop to knock, merely turns the knob and walks in, dragging the last Luthor behind her.

Everyone inside freezes for a moment. Lena’s panic makes for a comeback only…only before it can really take hold, Kara’s launching herself off a kitchen stool and wrapping her up in a hug so tight, but so warm, Lena can’t help but relax. And Maggie saunters over to her girlfriend, already planted on the loveseat with a beer in hand, and plops into her lap, stealing a sip despite Alex’s weak attempt at a glare. And Winn, and even James Olsen shout their hello’s at the two of them from their places scattered around the apartment.

And there’s jokes, and nudges, and make an inside joke or two that reminds her, if only briefly, that she’s new here. But when they come, Maggie rolls her eyes at her, and Lena smiles. And they argue over movies, narrow it down to two, and Kara decrees Lena should choose because it’s her first time with them.

And it’s hard to feel out of place, or… or even jealous at the thought of sharing Kara with these people when the blonde chooses to pull her down beside her on the couch, throw a blanket over them, and snuggle against her shoulder. Across the room, Maggie leans back against her girlfriend, but legs stretched out to deny the boys a spot, forcing the boys to share a bowl of popcorn on the floor. She catches Lena’s eye, throws a meaningful look at Kara’s head against her shoulder, and winks.

Lena blushes, but wiggles down deeper into the couch, Kara beside her, as they watched a boy that could fly and his Wendy discuss thimbles and kisses…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a beta reader that I don't know...how does one acquire one of those?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your patience.


End file.
